1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel organofunctional polydiorganosiloxanes comprising amino and polyoxyalkylene groups, to a process for preparing such novel polydiorganosiloxanes, and to the end uses thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of polydiorganosiloxanes containing an amino group or a polyoxyalkylene group are described in the literature, as are the end applications/uses thereof, in particular, their use in detergent compositions, antifoams, polyurethane foam additives, glazing compositions (polishes), and the like.
GB-A-1,409,741 and GB-A-1,409,742 describe the synthesis of amino-functional polydiorganosiloxanes containing alkoxy groups. These polymers are prepared by the partial reaction of allylamine with a polydiorganosiloxane bearing a .tbd.SiH hydride group in the presence of a platinum-based catalyst. The residual .tbd.SiH groups are then reacted with an alcohol, for example, isopropanol. These materials are used as additives for detergent-resistant glazing compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,004 describes a polydiorganosiloxane containing an epoxy group and a polyoxyalkylene group and its use as a textile softener.
GB-A-2,201,433 describes the use of a polydiorganosiloxane containing an ammonium group and a polyoxyalkylene group as an additive to a detergent or rinsing composition.
EP-A-58,493 relates to the use of a combination of three functional polydiorganosiloxanes (A), (B) and (C) for the treatment of textile fibers, (A) containing both amino groups and polyoxyalkylene groups. Although the definition of (A) is extremely broad, EP-A-58,493 specifically describes only one particular oil (A) of the formula: EQU Me(Me.sub.2 SiO).sub.130 (MeFSiO).sub.3 (MeGSiO).sub.10 SiMe.sub.3 EQU where F=--CH.sub.2).sub.3 --NH(CH.sub.2).sub.2 NH.sub.2 EQU G=--CH.sub.2).sub.3 O(C.sub.2 H.sub.4 O).sub.10 H.